


When Galaxies Collide

by Meteorysh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Galra Keith, Half-Altean Ulaz, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, M/M, Young Marmorites, baby Keith, dads of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorysh/pseuds/Meteorysh
Summary: When galaxies collideContrasting constellations are tangled togetherStars that were galaxies apartFind their way to one another, becoming one.When galaxies collideSecrets are sewed onto the starsNew constellations are formed from love and loyaltyAnd new stars are born from the sewed constellations.When galaxies collideSecrets once hidden glow into lifeConnecting lives with an unbreakable threadColliding galaxies become oneSewed together for the rest of the eternity.-Collection of drabbles for the Thulaz Week 2017.





	1. Colliding Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for a Week event so I'm a little nervous but here we go.  
> Shoutout to [ volleycatnika ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika) for helping me with a title for the series. <3
> 
> Day 1 - First/Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they shared a kiss, two young innocent boys full of hope and dreams of winning a war. The last time they shared a kiss, two grown lived men full of grief for winning a war and losing one another.

The sea of stars shone brightly against the vast black cloth wrapping as far as the eye could see. A pair of not so bright eyes mindlessly watched them, losing themselves in the endless immensity of the sky. 

“I knew I'd find you here.”

The small voice startled the man immersed in the stars. It was a voice well known by him however. The voice forever carved into his heart, the one that he would recognise even after a million years of not hearing it.

“What are you doing here” Thace didn't turn to face the man coming in his direction.

“I could ask you the same thing” Ulaz walked up to him, stopping by his side, brushing their arms together.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something else, like planting bombs” his voice was just for the two of them.

“Shouldn’t you be working instead of watching the stars” Ulaz looked up to the stars like the smaller man, pressing their arms together a little more, earning a sigh in response.

“What are you doing here”

“I just wanted to kiss you again.” 

Took Thace two seconds to swallow the knot that formed on his throat before replying.

“No one can see us together, remember?” 

“If anyone see us, I'm taking you with me”

“You can't. I must stay here-”

“-for the mission. I know.” Ulaz completed with a sigh and a fall of his gaze. “So, can I get a last kiss before I go explode some sentries?”

Thace turned to Ulaz, who promptly wrapped his arms around his waist, already knowing that this would be the answer he would get. They gazed into each other's eyes for a second that felt like ten thousand years. Ulaz dragged one of his hand up, placing it in the crook of Thace's neck, gently pulling him closer and locking their lips. For a moment they became unaware of their surroundings. War, bombs, secrets, everything seemed to disappear. In the next moment, a salty taste made itself known.

“Don't cry” Ulaz pulled away, just enough for him to look at his lover. Thace had his eyes closed and tears streamed down his face freely.

“How can I not”

“I don't want to remember our last kiss by this, I don't want to remember you crying” 

“Then come back to me and kiss me again and make this one just another kiss among millions” Thace let out exasperated and opened his eyes to face Ulaz, losing themselves in each other's eyes again, trying to find something else than sadness and pain. 

Ulaz bent over, brushing his cheek against Thace's, while the smaller man fit in the crook of the other's neck, nuzzling his jawline. They were a perfect match, their heights allowed them to nicely fit in each other and get the closest possible. And so they did. Ulaz grip on Thace's waist tightened, and Thace wrapped his arms around him, closing off any distance between them. 

“Do you remember it,” Thace whispered, resting his head on the base of Ulaz's neck, “Do you remember our first kiss?”

“How could I forget,” Ulaz chuckled softly, “It was my first kiss” 

“It was my first kiss too”

“I was so nervous that I would do it wrong and you would hate me” Thace let out a small laugh and Ulaz paused.

“And you smiled at me.”

“You smiled at me. Instead of kissing me back, you smiled. I could feel it.” There was a smile on Ulaz's voice that Thace could clearly feel, too.

Thace untangled himself from the arms that held him so firm and looked up. Ulaz knew what his eyes wanted to say and touched their foreheads together.

“Stay alive. And next time we kiss, I will smile at you again”

“For this to happen you also ought to stay alive”

“I will.”

“Good.”

They tilted their heads and locked their lips once again. They couldn't tell who dropped the first tears, or who pulled away first, as they struggled to let go of one another and carry on with their own duties.

The first time they shared a kiss, two young innocent boys full of hope and dreams of winning a war. The last time they shared a kiss, two grown lived men full of grief for winning a war and losing one another.


	2. How Many Galaxies Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be always with you, no matter how many galaxies apart we are.
> 
> Day 2 - Distance/Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever although I had this idea since the ancient times. It was supposed to be short, somehow it became a monster.  
> It wasn't supposed to be so angsty either. Apologies in advance for the damage.

When planning everything for the escape of the earthling prisoner and his own from the Galra ship, the last thing Ulaz thought about was the solitude he would go through.

The Thaldycon base. It was the place Kolivan decided to send him after disagreeing vehemently with his plan of escape. But who was Kolivan to an Ulaz full of hope fueled by this small and brave boy who came from so far away. A boy who somewhat reminded him of Kolivan himself; brought up to a war as a head, eternally scarred, but unwilling to give in, to give up.

So there he was. In the farthest and best hidden base owned by the Blade of Marmora. The lonely communications outpost in the Thaldycon System. And not only it was far away from everything and everyone he knew of, Ulaz was also the only Blade working on it in the moment. The Blades weren't so many, so they had to efficiently distribute the members in their missions and bases and make the most out of few.

This meant that with him there, Thace was their only member inside the Galra command. And this worried him more than he could bear. Not because he thought any few of Thace, no. But because he was his love, risking his life, and if things would go down, he wouldn't be there to fight by his side, to protect him, or to at least die with him. So everyday was a cycle of praying to the ancients to protect his one and only, and maybe relieve their solitude as well.

So when he was sent to the most distant and secluded base, the last thing Ulaz thought about was waking up to an unknown message on his main computer screen.

The only communication channel currently opened for him was the one directly connected to the main headquarters. And this was definitely not from them.

A small purple box sitting in the corner of the screen. It didn't look exactly familiar, but it did not look dangerous, either. Ulaz cautiously clicked it, mentally preparing to explode the base and get into a escape pod in case this thing would present any harm.

 

 

**_| Hello? Ulaz? It's Thace._ **

 

 

Ulaz's eyes narrowed. Thace shouldn't have access to his communication channel. He shouldn't be able to reach him. The only one who could directly message Ulaz in Thaldycon was Kolivan.

 

 

_| How can I know that it's really you?_

 

**_| I've made a copy of the code of our main communication channel with the headquarters, and with some modifications on the algorithm, I was able to reach you._ **

 

 

Suspicious. Interesting, but suspicious. But again, Thace always was notable for his hacking and programming skills. His hands moved on the keyboard again.

 

_| How can I know that what you say it's true?_

 

He looked at his fingers, and typed again.

 

_| How can I know that it's really you?_

 

 

There was a long pause without a reply. Ulaz was getting ready to contact Kolivan about the intruder when a small notification sound came from the computer, making the tips of his ears flick.

 

**_| The first time you kissed me, we were young and we were outside the base watching the stars. I was so happy that instead of kissing you back I smiled and laughed a little._ **

 

 He blankly stared at the screen with a shy smile forming in his face. He didn't realise for how long he stayed like that before typing back-

 

_| Thace._

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning of the following day, a small purple box was waiting for him in the corner of the screen again.

 

_**| Sorry for disappearing. I can't always check the messages but I really wanted to contact you. I love you.** _

 

Ulaz smiled at the message, a warm feeling dancing around throughout his whole body.

 

_| Don't worry about it. Message me only when you can. I just want to hear from you and know you're okay. Stay safe. Love you too._

 

 

Later in the same day, another little box showed up to him.

 

_**| I'm okay. How are you? Is there somebody else with you? Love, T.** _

 

_| I'm fine, and no, I'm alone here. It's pretty lonely. I wish you were here. Love, U._

 

And suddenly the everyday life at the lonely base was not so lonely anymore. It quickly became part of his routine to check for, and expect the little purple boxes and their funny sound to come to him throughout the day. Although with galaxies between them, Ulaz could feel Thace with him through these little messages. Just a fragment of him. But it was enough. It was enough to hear that his love was okay, that he was still alive.

 

 

**_| I wish I was with you too. At home. I want to go home. Love, T._ **

 

_| We will go home soon. But first let's put an end on this war. Love, U._

 

 

 

_**| Today Haggar sensed the Altean Princess’ energy. Can you believe she's still alive after all these years? Love, T.** _

 

_| A new light of hope. Things are going to get interesting. Love, U._

 

 

 

_| A shooting star just crossed my orbit here. Make a wish. I will make one too. Love, U._

 

**_| I wish to see you again soon. Love, T._ **

 

 

 

**_| The Red Lion got stolen from us today by the new Paladins, I guess. Can you believe it? It feels like a dream. Love, T._ **

 

_| This is not a dream, love. It's true. We're going to do it. We're going to win this war. And then we'll live a dream. You and me. Love, U._

 

 

 

_**| So Voltron is really back. It seems that your bet on that boy really paid off. Love, T.** _

 

_| I knew that he would do it, but he went pretty far from my expectations. The wonders the young can do. Do you remember our youth? Love, U._

 

**_| How could I forget you and your long ponytail days? Love, T._ **

 

_| I remember the day I braided it. Kolivan complimented it. And you laughed until you cried. I miss your laugh. Love, U._

 

**_| I miss yours too. I miss you. Love, T._ **

 

 

 

_**| We have the Altean Princess and are waiting for Voltron to come rescue her. Love, T.** _

 

_| Don't do anything stupid. Be careful and stay safe. I believe in you. Love, U._

 

 

_**| I may or may not have done something stupid. I was not found of blame, though. I'm now lieutenant. Love, T.** _

 

_| Why am I not surprised. I was always the one taking blame for your wrong doings when we were young. Thank the ancients for your angel face, Lieutenant. Love, U._

 

 

 

_| Voltron is here. The earthling boy remembered my instructions and brought them here. You'd be fascinated with how small they all are; they make you look tall. Love, U._

 

_**| Very funny coming from someone who's not average height either. Admit it, you like them because they make you feel tall. (I love you anyway). Love, T.** _

 

 

Thace left the room with a stubborn smile in his face that refused to fade away. He stepped into the corridor and muttered a thank you to the universe for it being empty, allowing himself to display it for a few more steps. Turning to the corner and his usual serious expression was perfectly back, and he carried on with his day normally as usual.

But the unusual came later when he opened the communication channel and there was no new messages or little purple boxes. He closed it, took the chip back, and moved on. But the pattern kept repeating itself all day long throughout the next. Something dark was slowly forming inside his chest as he promptly pushed it back down, forbidding his mind to wander and think of unnecessary and uncertain things.

 

  

_**| So I heard Prorok was the one sent to face Voltron in Thaldycon. Now this is someone short. Love, T.** _

 

 

_**| How are the earthlings? Interesting as you imagined? Love, T.** _

 

 

_**| Please don't forget about me. I'm worried. Love, T.** _

 

 

_**| Ulaz please answer me. I'm not receiving messages from the base either. Did something happen? Love, T.** _

 

 

_**| Please let me know you're okay. Love, T.** _

 

 

_**| Please.** _

 

 

_**| Ul?** _

 

 

In the evening of the following day, a message had come in. Thace's heart skipped a beat at the thought, but that excitement quickly faded as he saw the sender was not the one he wanted. It was the base. No little purple boxes today. He sighed in disappointment, but half of him was relieved to know that they were still well enough to contact him. He opened it.

 

 

  _Report of day xx.xx.xxxx_

_Contact was made with Voltron and the Altean castle.  
The Thaldycon base suffered an attack from the empire. Member 0735 was lost in combat. Member 0677 was now assigned to the Thaldycon System._

_Ps.  
I'm so sorry._

__  

His heart now skipped several beats. His mind, in the other hand, hadn't properly processed what it had just read. It went blank. He forced his eyes back to the screen.

__

_However, something peculiar happened._  
_When he messaged me about what was happening, he asked me to deliver this to you, saying he destroyed the 'channel’ for 'cleaning of evidences’._  
_I won't ask._  
_I know it's something between you two. And probably something you did without permission, as always._  
_Anyway. Again, I'm deeply sorry._  
_I wish I could hug you right now._  
_K._

__

At the end of the personal note from Leader, Thace's eyes were getting wet. At the sight of the message written in a small purple box, the tears started jumping off and running down his face. At the end of the message, Thace had his claws fiercely piercing through the large keyboard, his head hung between his shoulders, a voiceless scream scratching his throat, and a giant black hole forming on his chest.

__

__

 

_| Tha. It seems the distance between us will grow bigger again. It hurts me to think of it, but this is the only way. I must do it, for the sake of our victory, for the sake of Voltron. Their mission is bigger than us. It hurts me to think I’m leaving you yet again. I’m sorry that I can’t take you with me this time. I’m going ahead, but my heart stays here with you. Please don’t follow me any time soon. You deserve to see more stars before going to the other universe. I love you. I love you more than everything. Stay safe, my love. I will be always with you, no matter how many galaxies apart we are. Love, U._


	3. One Same Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a while, they were one. For the rest of their days, they would be one.
> 
> Day 3 - Marmora/Galra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to make up for all the damage I've been causing (laughs).  
> I may or may not have gone a little too crazy with the theme this time, I hope it's still clear haha ;7;  
> Young Marmorites, y'all! __(:3

The call for lights out had echoed throughout the entire building some minutes ago. A slim and quiet figure sneaked through the darkness, fast feet carrying him to the very familiar room where he had been spending the nights for some days now, probably breaking some 7 rules with both acts. He stopped in front of one out of many steel doors all aligned meticulously.  _ Room 52 _ , read the small tag on top of it. He gave two small knocks around the knob (place that, he had discovered, did not make so much noise). It quickly opened just enough for a hand to stick out of it and pull him inside.

 

The two young boys looked at each other and giggled at their once again successful sneaking in mission.

 

“I can not believe they haven't caught me yet”, Ulaz said between laughs, “I thought the first time was just luck, but it's been days now”

 

“I'm glad they didn't, Kolivan will kill you if he discovers about this” Thace chuckled in reply.

 

“Hey, you're guilty in this too”

 

“Am I? You're the one invading my room every night, cadet” the smaller boy gave him a teasing look and threw himself in the small bed.

 

“That’s not fair,” the taller boy smiled and followed him, climbing in the bed as well, “it was your idea to have me here.”

 

“Just because you were already here in the first night at the lights out call,” he stuck his tongue out at the other. “And also because you looked like crap”

 

“Very reassuring, thank you” Ulaz laughed and covered them with the dark blue blanket lying at the bottom of the bed.

 

The two boys readjusted themselves snuggling on each other, basking in the warmth of their bodies and fast beating hearts. They had shared the bed for just a few days and every day they lied closer; hands clasped together, an arm over the other, a forehead buried between shoulder blades. Today, Thace buried his head on the crook of Ulaz's neck, who in response wrapped his arms around him and dragged him closer. They stayed like that for a while, before a small chuckle came to Ulaz's throat.

 

“You're purring. It's so cute.” 

 

Thace's eyes jolted open and he tried to push himself away from the other, trying to hide a shy smile.

 

“You say it as you don't”

 

“I don't.”

 

“ _ What _ ” Thace laughed, and looked for Ulaz's eyes, finding a somewhat sad smile on his lips.

 

“I don't purr,” he repeated, “and I've only felt someone purring a few times.”

 

“How can you not, though? Everybody purrs” Thace asked with amazing curiosity, turning his body and supporting himself on his elbows.

 

“Can you keep a secret?” Ulaz lifted his eyes to meet the smaller boy's, piercing through them as looking for all signals of sincerity.

 

“I love secrets.” Was the response he got with a pair of bright eyes shining even brighter at him.

 

“I'm half Altean.” He said in a whisper just for the two of them, lowering his eyes as he spoke. “That's why I don't purr.”

 

“Well, this explains a lot” Thace chuckled, bringing Ulaz's eyes back to him in confusion.

 

“I mean,” he dragged himself closer pressing their bodies together, a hand reaching out for Ulaz's face, carefully trailing his fingers down, “your hair, your ears, your facial markings, your lack of fur, it all makes sense now.” 

 

“When you put it this way” Ulaz chuckled, sadly.

 

“Why are you so sad? This is amazing, you know.  _ You _ are amazing.” 

 

“I am not. I'm nothing.” he said, lowering his gaze.

 

“ _ What _ ”

 

“I mean. I'm half Altean, but I can not shape shift. My magical powers are too weak I can barely do a thing. I'm half Galra, but I do not purr, I don't have fur, and I'm not even purple enough.” He rushed through his List of Disappointments and sighed deeply. “I'm not a proper Altean, neither a proper Galra. I'm nothing.”

 

The smaller boy silently watched him, pulling himself up as he finished.

 

“I know what you are. And it's not a nothing” Ulaz's ears perked up at the statement and he looked back at his friend who was climbing over him, making himself comfortable sitting on his stomach.

 

“You are Ulaz. Member 0735. A cadet being trained in the medical course. You're amazing in the battlefield but no one beats you in the lab. You're half Altean but you don't shape shift. Your magical powers are weak but they're strong enough for you to make wonders in the medical lab. You're half Galra but you don't purr. You don't have fur so you're always cold. You're not purple enough and you have long white hair, which make a surprisingly amazing combination. And...you're my best friend.” It was Thace's turn to lower his voice and turn his gaze away, a faint red taint crossing his face. Ulaz wordlessly stared at him for a while before pulling the boy against his body, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

 

“U-ulaz?”

 

“Thank you….and, you're my best friend too” Ulaz thought his cheeks might catch fire for how hot they felt. His heart was also racing so fast, he prayed to the ancients the other wouldn't notice any of it.

 

“There's one more thing”

 

“Uh?”

 

Thace untangled himself from his embrace, lifting his body just enough so he could look into Ulaz's eyes, gently resting his hands on his chest.

 

“You're a Blade. We are Blades. We are Marmorans. Here, we're all the same. And perhaps these things you hate about yourself will make you stand out the most, because they make you who you are”

 

Ulaz was sure his cheeks were on fire now. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and dragged him down onto himself again.

 

“I love you” he said between laughs, a small droplet falling from the corner of his eye.

 

“W-what,” Thace's voice squeaked as he joined the other laughing too.

 

“You made me feel special”

 

“That's because you _are_ , silly”

  
They held each other for a long while, silently feeling their fast heartbeats and the rise and fall of their chests. They basked in each other's warmth, and the peculiar higher temperature only on their faces was also noted. For a while, they were one. For the rest of their days, they would be one. One same star.


	4. Sewed onto the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were their own galaxy, and the stars were the witnesses of their love once again.
> 
> Day 4 - Touch/Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.
> 
> This chapter is divided in 3 parts. The second part links to Chapter 3, and the third part links to Chapter 1. __(:3
> 
> Somehow I'm linking one chapter to another, if you squint you can see it haha
> 
> This had some stuff very...different from what I usually write, but I hope you guys enjoy this 2k lmao

The first time Ulaz touched Thace, it was on an accidental first meeting during a walk in the middle of the night, and earned him a punch in the face and some other bruises.

 

Ulaz had just joined the Blade of Marmora. He was young, not entirely trusting any of the Blades just yet and full of energy screaming to be spent. So, obviously, it was god knows how late in the night and he was walking through the dark corridors of the base. His curious sharp eyes looked attentively to every detail, every tag in every door, every corner he turned, until he found it.

 

The training deck. He, of course, didn't expect anybody else to be in there at this time, but his ears flicked in surprise at the sight of another boy.

 

He was small, was the first thing he noticed. Around his age, perhaps, given his initiate suit and his movements. Oh, his movements. He was fighting alone with a simulator about three times his size, but he was skilled. His movements were raw and rough, he certainly did not learn how to fight by the theory but thanks to experience. Before Ulaz noticed, his feet carried him into the room, dragging the boy's attention to him.

 

They did not exchange any words. The boy called out the simulation and repositioned himself, with Ulaz mirroring him. In a blink, the boy's slim knife was under his chin, one of his arms locked on his, and with his free hand he dumped Ulaz's knife to the floor. Ulaz stared at him in amazement, now so close to his face. The boy released him and gave a small smirk.

 

“You shouldn't be here”

 

“Neither should you”

 

The boy chuckled, going in the direction where Ulaz's knife fell. “But since we are, want a second round?”

 

“Of course” Ulaz took another look at him, “I am Ulaz”

 

“Thace”

 

The boy, Thace, gave him a small smile and threw his knife back at him. Ulaz caught it easily in the air, and failed to notice once again the boy throwing himself full force at him.

 

By a fraction of second Ulaz managed to dodge the blow. He swung his knife in the air, meeting the other's just in time. They clashed and clashed again, with the casual dodging from blows and punches.

 

Thace was significantly shorter than Ulaz, but this did not stop him from trying to punch him in the face. Ulaz grabbed one of his arms in an attempt to do it, when the other came in with the knife. Ulaz immediately shifted his body to the side and kicked Thace where was supposed to be on the stomach, but due to their size difference his foot landed right on his chest.

 

He flew across the room, crashed and rolled in the floor, stopping just so far from Ulaz. Took some couple of seconds until he moved, supporting himself on his arms, slowly dragging his legs alongside his body. He fell back to the floor a couple times, struggling to lift himself back up.

 

Ulaz was terrified, watching the scene frozen in place. He had no intention of hurting Thace, and now he was worried for his life. Thace was strong, but also small, too small for a Galra boy, and Ulaz was aware of the strength he owned himself.

 

Ulaz's snapped out of his frozen state only when Thace started coughing up and spitting out blood everywhere. He dashed towards him and kneeled down beside him, voicing a million apologies as he watched his entire body tremble and struggle to hold itself together. He then placed a hand on the small of his back, nearing his waist. And that was his fatal mistake.

 

Thace immediately slapped Ulaz's hand away and threw a punch to his face with his other hand. Ulaz fell behind and Thace awkwardly fell on top of him, getting up to his feet and running off the training room in one go.

 

Lying about their bruises and their accidental secret training session the next day was not an easy task. For Ulaz, at least. Thace seemed to have little to no problem at all at blatantly lying to their supervisors. The mysterious blood on the training deck remains a mystery until the current days.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first time Thace touched Ulaz, it was on one of their sneaking in sleepovers, and earned him the knowledge of a valuable secret about Ulaz.

 

Sneaking into each other's rooms for the night had long ago gone from ‘ _sometimes we do it’_ to ‘ _it's our natural routine now’_. Thace's room was the favourite for it was incredibly well located; they could easily go to the training deck from there, sneak out the base to watch the stars, steal some equipment from the machinery for Thace's hacking needs, and many other against-the-rules things they shouldn't be doing.

 

Ulaz quickly noticed Thace's lack of interest in sleeping at night, for he would always do anything but sleep. Sleep wasn't exactly what he did, either. He would exhaust himself until his body would shut down on its own, forcing him to lie down and stay still for some hours. Ulaz was determined to make him sleep _properly,_ so he had offered to try and get to relax Thace, and to slowly lull him into sleep.

 

Their relaxation sessions consisted mostly of lying together in bed and cuddling. When they started doing it they were shy and with small, careful touches; asking where and how they could touch one another. Ulaz was often the one to start and roll with it, and he had quickly learned that, 1) Thace didn't like touches from strangers or when injured, 2) his shoulders were always stiffy and 3) he absolutely loved to have his ears caressed (bonus points because it would get him purring within 3 seconds).

 

It had been a tough day for them both and Ulaz was too sleepy to do anything. He loosely threw himself onto the bed the moment he entered the room, Thace laughing as he properly adjusted his half-dead body and himself under the sheets.

 

Today was Thace's turn to start it, apparently. He quietly laughed and sat down, untying Ulaz's ponytail, soft white hair going everywhere. He carefully touched it and collected it all together, gently running his fingers through it. His fingers brushed against Ulaz's back, and he watched the rise and fall of it.

 

His attention got caught by some small dots sprinkled over the shoulder. Thace had never seen anything like it, as everyone he had ever met was covered in fur. But there they were, small dots all over Ulaz's soft skin.

 

It was beautiful, they looked like constellations.

 

Thace's fingers moved to touch the little stars, his fingertips connecting them, drawing patterns and forming constellations of his own. Ulaz gave a softly giggled at the touches.

 

“What are these”

 

“They're called freckles”

 

“Freckles”, Thace repeated the new word, “they look like stars.” He stared at them with stars on his own eyes.

 

Thace's fingers followed the small dots to the shoulder blade, trailing down to the side of his back. And that made Ulaz laugh and jump in bed.

 

“W-what,” Thace retreated his hand and watched the other in horror.

 

“Don’t do that”, Ulaz laughed.

 

“D-did I hurt you? You don't like being touched there?”

 

“No, silly, that's not it”

 

Thace blinked his eyes in confusion, “then what is it”

 

“It tickles.”

 

“It what”

 

“Tickle. You know, when some areas of the body are sensitive to touch and make you laugh” Ulaz offered, gaining nothing but another confused look from the smaller boy. “Of course you don't know of it, you're covered in fur”

 

“Are you saying that I can make you laugh by touching you like this”, he reached out and trailed some fingers on Ulaz's side again.

 

“YES, so don't do it" Ulaz gently grabbed his hand off him while giving another laugh.

 

“Sorry, I'm a rebel”

 

Thace smirked and threw himself onto Ulaz, using his free hand to keep teasing him, running his fingers up and down while the boy laughed out loud, begging him to stop.

  
  
  
  


 

The last time Thace and Ulaz touched was in a secret meeting in the middle of the night just like all the other times. But it was nothing like the other times.

 

Thace placed his hand on the panel beside the door, opening it with a hiss. He immediately stepped aside, allowing the figure in front of him to come into the room. With another quick touch to the panel, the door closed as fast as it opened.

 

As soon as he turned, the tall figure embraced him tightly. He buried his face on his chest and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. They held each other for a while in silence, just feeling one another.

 

“You shouldn't be here,” he whispered against Ulaz, “but I'm glad you are.”

 

“I couldn't leave without seeing you one last time”

 

“I don't want you to leave. But I know you must…” he let out a heavy sigh and continued, “I don't want to lose you, but I feel like I am”

 

“You'll never lose me, I'm all yours.”

 

Ulaz lifted Thace's chin and pressed their foreheads together, softly whispering again, “I'm all yours”. He rubbed their noses together and shifted his head to place a long and gentle kiss on his lips.

 

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes before locking their lips again, soft and warm as it started, growing hot and passionate with each touch like a burning fire. Both their armours and uniforms were thrown to the floor piece by piece, until all was left was their underwear. Their bodies were leading them to the bed when Thace bursted into tears.

 

“Tha? Tha, what's wrong” Ulaz sat him on the bed and ran a hand gently on his cheek.

 

“It hurts...all of this, it hurts too much” he replied between sobs, his gaze fixed down on the floor.

 

“Don't think of any of it. Tonight is just you and me”

 

“You can't stay here. No one can see you here”

 

“They won't. I'll leave before the guards come around tomorrow.”

 

“And what if someone see you anyway?”

 

“Then I'm taking you with me”

 

Thace chuckled at that, “you know you can't, Kolivan will kill you”

 

“Oh, he knows we're rebels” he teasingly dismissed it and Thace laughed out loud. A smile formed on Ulaz's lips.

 

“So, can I stay for the night on your room in secret, like the old days?” he nuzzled Thace's neck, feeling a soft purr rising on the back of his throat.

 

“Yes you can,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around Ulaz's neck, pulling them down to the bed. “We have too many secrets”

 

“As many as the stars.”

 

“Will the stars ever guide me back to you?” Thace looked up into Ulaz's eyes.

 

“Always.” The taller man leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead, “just follow the right constellations”

 

“Which ones?”

 

“The ones I sewed with my love for you” he whispered against his lips, proceeding to kiss them again.

 

They kissed and touched and tangled themselves in one another, feeling every centimeter, every breath, moving in one synced heartbeat. Soft words, whispers and kindness was all they were made of. They were their own galaxy, and the stars were the witnesses of their love once again.

  
  


Ulaz sat on the edge of the bed, careful to make no sound as he put his boots on. He felt a touch, gentle and warm wrapping around his waist, and a soft kiss pressed at the base of his neck.

 

“Stay alive. I'll follow our secret stars back to you” Thace whispered against his skin.

 

Ulaz touched the hand Thace had wrapped on his waist and lifted it to his mouth, pressing a long kiss on it.

 

“You too. I will keep sewing the map for you.” He whispered against his hand, hoping his words and touches would forever be sewed onto Thace's heart.

  
Just like them. A constellation sewed in secret with love.


	5. Rising Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in his life Ulaz ran that fast. For he finally had something important to run to. Someone to run to. He dashed like a shooting star, but he knew exactly where he was going to land. And the stars knew he would remain in that place forever.
> 
> Day 5 - Loyalty/Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I bring you young Marmorites again. I may or may not be in love with them.

_ The Blade of Marmora works with pairs only, no member of ours works alone. From here throughout all your training you have the mission to seek for a partner. Remember that your partner will be the most important person for you during your time as a Blade. Life partners. So take this mission seriously and think carefully who you will choose. Spar together, talk, take time to know one another. Once you've chosen a partner and think you're both ready, come to my office.  _

 

In their first day of training in the base, Kolivan, the one responsible for the new cadets, had said these words to all of them. It's been months since then, but for those two, it felt like years. Decaphebes, even. Ulaz and Thace had gotten along way too well, a comfortable feeling as of having known one another for their entire lives was always present between them. So there they were, in Kolivan's office.

 

“So you two want to be partners.”

 

“Yes.” Ulaz replied to the man's affirmation, exchanging reassuring glances with the smaller boy beside him.

 

“There's only one way to become partners here. The Partners Trial, should you  _ both _ pass you may be officialized as partners.” The man tapped on his datapad and stood up.

 

“Each pair gets a different trial to best fit your abilities.” Kolivan started, “You two will be going to a nearby moon. Your mission is to collect data from a crashed ship from the Empire. The Trial will result in one of two things: Loyalty or Sacrifice.”

 

The door of Kolivan's office opened and two Blades were waiting for them outside.

 

“Come.”

 

They walked the boys to the hangar. Ulaz and Thace exchanged glances before entering the large place, walking up to a pod where another two Blades awaited for them.

 

“You are not meant to come back until you've completed your Trial.” One of the masked figures spoke up.

 

“We won't quit.” Thace quickly replied, throwing them a sharp glance as he boarded the pod. Ulaz eyes watched them quietly, following Thace inside.

 

Although both of them knew how to operate a pod, Ulaz would stay away from any and every control panel if he was given the chance to. Thus, the smaller boy assumed the controls while he seated beside him and watched with a shy smile his rapid fingers and focused eyes. 

 

“Okay so apparently this thing is programmed with only two routes—that moon’s and the base’s.” Thace concluded, taking his eyes to Ulaz, who now had his own fixed on the stars surrounding them.

 

“How do you think this trial is going to be?”

 

“They’ll destroy us. Just like in the Blade trial.” Thace blatantly replied and then chuckled, “Knowledge or Death, Loyalty or Sacrifice, they love to give us a hard time, huh?”

 

“Ironically I'm more worried with this trial than with the “Death” of the other”

 

“Are you serious,” the boy laughed, “Are you not afraid to die?”

 

“No. But I'm afraid of what they'll make us sacrifice in this one.” Ulaz met Thace's eyes for a moment, before the smaller boy turned away.

 

“We'll be fine.”

 

They fell in silence for the rest of the trip, which revealed itself to be longer than they had expected. When they entered the moon's orbit, they could see the crashed ship from the pod still in the air, and what seemed to be broken structures all the way to it. The pod landed on the other side, making it needed for them to go through all of the remains.

 

The moment their feet touched the ground, a sharp and familiar sound of laser guns came to greet them. Ulaz turned to the sound and grabbed his now full length sword, latching onto the couple of sentries coming in their direction, slashing them in the middle.

 

“Sentries. Great.” 

 

“A trial to best fit our abilities, huh. Close combat fights and hacking into a computer. They're serious about this.”

 

“I'll never again complain of your illegal infiltrations on the base’s system.” Ulaz said kicking the dead sentries off their way and Thace laughed, following him.

 

They climbed the broken structures and made their way into the ship. In the first corner they turned, a blow came in too fast for them to react, landing right on Thace's shoulder and earning a loud cry from him. Ulaz pushed him away from the sentry and thrusted his sword on it, deactivating it.

 

“Thace, are you okay?”

 

“Sentries with swords!? Seriously!” He grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand and onto his sword with the other. He sighed deeply, steadying his breath, “I'm fine, let's keep moving.” 

 

The number of sentries increased as they progressed through the ship. All of them with swords, turning the whole mission some sort of second round of the Blade Trial. When they reached the center of the ship, they finally could see the main computer they aimed for; close in sight but far from reach, with another group of sentries in their way.

 

“Go for it, I'll hold them back.” Ulaz spoke up.

 

“What? No, I'm not leaving you, we're a team”

 

“Yes, a team. I fight the bad guys off while you deal with the tech part”

 

“There’s too many!” Thace cried, slashing another sentry, “You can't hold them all by yourself!”

 

Ulaz held two sentries from getting to Thace, “Go! Now!”

 

“No!”

 

A loud alarm went off that perked up their ears, turning their attention to the main computer. A big red symbol appeared on the screen, turning the entire room red as well.

 

“It's a bomb!” Thace yelled, eyes widening at the sight of the screen.

 

“What!”

 

“The computer turned to a—” 

 

Thace's voice became a scream as a sentry slashed its sword onto his back. He turned to face it, but had not time to counter attack as another blow came to his chest, a deep and long slash onto his suit.

 

He fell to his knees, dizzy. A purple sword pierced through the sentry and Ulaz was kneeling in front of him in a fraction.

 

“Thace, are you okay!?”

 

“Go get it, the data”

 

“No, you're bleeding... I have to get you out of here”

 

“There's no time,” he breathed heavily, “go get it before the computer explodes”

 

“I'm not leaving you!”

 

“We're going to fail the mission if you don't!” 

 

“We fail then, but I'm not leaving you behind”

 

“Ulaz, go—”

 

“I sacrifice the mission. Not you”

 

“N—” Thace consciousness faded and he dropped to the floor with a loud thud. 

Ulaz hit two sentries that were coming for them with one blow. The computer exploded in the same moment, shaking the entire place like an earthquake. Many sentries fell to the floor and into each other while others got knocked out by falling debris from the ceiling. Ulaz took the opportunity to pick Thace up on his arms and run through the path they had opened back to the pod.

 

Thankfully, their pod was in high enough ground that the explosion did not reach it. Ulaz touched the panel opening it up, placing Thace carefully inside it and sat beside him. The door closed and Ulaz selected the only other route it was programmed with. 

 

When they took flight and the autopilot got activated, Ulaz gently dragged Thace into his lap, embracing him so he wouldn't be cold, but just enough so he wouldn't touch his wounds. They were deep, and the blood had covered most of his torso. Ulaz heart tightened and a small teardrop fell off, resting on the smaller boy's cheek. 

 

“We'll take the Trial again another day. And I promise you this won't happen again.” He tightened his embrace on the boy just a little, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

 

 

 

 

When they arrived to the base, the same two Blades who sent them off were there waiting for them. They immediately opened the pod and one of them took Thace from Ulaz's arms, fastly marching out of the hangar with another two Blades running up to them. Ulaz jumped out of the pod, ready to follow them but was stopped with a heavy hand on his shoulder by the other Blade, who conducted him to Kolivan's office.

 

“I already know we failed the mission, can I please go stay with Thace” Ulaz rushed his words before the door even finished closing behind him.

 

“You failed the mission, indeed.” Kolivan started, “however, you both passed the Trial.”

 

“We. What. But, how? I sacrificed the mission—”

 

“And stayed loyal to your partner.” Kolivan completed, turning to face the boy. But seeing this only added to Ulaz's confused expression, he continued.

 

“Perhaps you thought the Sacrifice you would need to make was Thace, your partner, and the Loyalty you should prove was to your mission, and to our organisation. This couldn't be more wrong.” 

 

“Shouldn't the success of the mission be our priority? We're in war”

 

“We're trying to win a war, indeed. However, we don't win wars alone. The Blade of Marmora believes in teamwork, and you have been aware of this since your first training day. That's why we have partners and put so much value into finding the perfect one.Your partner is the person who you can trust your life to. Sometimes in war we go through hard situations, and it'll be your partner who will have your back. And you will have theirs.” Kolivan paused and stepped up to Ulaz's direction, stopping right in front of him, “Child, listen. Sometimes we will be faced with situations where we will have to make a sacrifice. But you can never choose to sacrifice your partner's life. You don't have this right. You can only choose to sacrifice your own.”

 

Ulaz smiled at the memories of their not-failed trial, “so we both _ really _ passed.”

 

“Yes, you did. We were watching you from here, and you both made the right choice— to stay Loyal to each other. This is the hardest mission sometimes. And you both proved that you can accomplish it for each other.”

 

Ulaz expression darkened again, lowering his head, “I couldn't protect him, though”

 

“You can’t protect him from all the bad things you might go through, but you can be there for him and take care of him in the aftermath.”

 

The boy looked up to meet a maskless face fondly watching him.

 

“Go. Your partner needs you.”

 

Never in his life Ulaz ran that fast. For he finally had something important to run to.  _ Someone _ to run to. He dashed like a shooting star, but he knew exactly where he was going to land. And the stars knew he would remain in that place forever.


	6. Our Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Big Star, the Small Star, and the Little Star. Our Constellation.”
> 
> Day 6 - Family/Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think it would be possible for me to write for a Thulaz centered event and not include Dad's of Marmora?

After having a fleet of sentries escape the scans and enter the orbit of a small moon with a Blade of Marmora outpost, opening fire at them and at the local population mercilessly, the alarms of the main base went off. The Blades all gathered into the main hall, immediately getting sorted into smaller groups by the leadership. The delegated groups were ordered to leave and go for the outpost right away, and obviously he was one of the selected ones.

 

Being the medical chief and one of the high rank leaders of the organisation, Ulaz didn't have much of an option but to go in the rescue mission. He led one offensive squad but gave special attention to the medical bay, gathering any and every injured Blade and local resident he found in the moon during the day and healing them during the night. Ulaz and all the other Blades under his command worked tirelessly for many quintants, successfully managing to take down the fleet and take care of the injured ones. Only after he and his medical crew attended each and every one of the injured ones and guaranteed the security systems were properly repaired, the rescue mission was deemed completed and they could return to the main base.

 

It was night time when their ship landed back in the main base's hangar. Kolivan and the other high rank leaders awaited for them there, congratulating the team for a successful mission and dismissing them to their quarters for a well deserved rest. Although he wore his mask the entire time, Ulaz could tell Kolivan smiled for him as he passed by, nodding in a reply.

 

Going to his quarters and crashing on his bed was everything Ulaz wanted, and would probably kill for it. Any other command Kolivan would have given to them at the moment would probably have earned him some curses casted upon his person and maybe some knives flying in his direction. Given it was not the case, Ulaz mentally thanked Kolivan for his wise decision of letting them rest before filing any report. He dragged his half dead body along the dark corridors of the base, stopping by a large metal door in the middle of the commanders’ side of the dormitories corridors. He let his hand fall in the outside panel, waiting with half closed eyes the door open with a soft hiss.

 

Two steps inside the room and his feet stepped on something that let out a high pitched squeal. He ignored it and kept walking towards the bed, sitting on it and carefully letting his body fall as to not wake up the other man sleeping on it. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before his ears twitched with the sound of a soft gasp coming from his right side. He turned to the sound with a smile on his face, meeting the big yellow eyes of the kit standing behind Thace.

 

“Papa!—” Keith let out enthusiastically.

 

Ulaz brought a finger to his mouth accompanied by a “shhh!”, and Keith covered his mouth with both his hands, giggling at him.

 

“We don't want to wake up your papa, huh?” Ulaz offered and the kit nodded to him. 

 

Keith climbed Thace like he was a wall, letting his weight fall to the bed once he reached his arm and then he climbed Ulaz, sitting on his chest. Ulaz ran a hand on his messy bed hair and tickled the back of his ears, making the boy giggle at the touch. Keith threw himself onto Ulaz, wrapping his tiny arms against his neck.

 

“I missed you too, kit.” He gently rubbed his hand on Keith's back, feeling the boy’s light purr against his skin, “I missed you so much.”

 

“And we missed you just as much” Thace spoke up, shifting his body on the bed to face them with a warm smile. Keith gasped at the sound of his voice and sat back up on Ulaz's chest , hands covering his mouth and ears perked high up.

 

“Oh no, you woke up Papa Thace” Ulaz said teasingly and the boy shook his head firmly.

 

“I guess he deserves a punishment” Thace offered and Keith turned to him, shaking his head again.

 

“He certainly does” Ulaz quickly pulled Keith to the bed and nuzzled his belly, making him laugh out loud. He ran a hand on his small body, tickling him all over. Keith giggled and laughed and shouted and clung to Thace's arm, trying to hide from the tickle monster. 

 

Ulaz lifted his head and found Thace watching them with a warm smile. Their eyes met, and Ulaz dragged himself up to give him a kiss on the lips.

 

“I missed you too” he whispered against Thace's lips, and the man moved to kiss him again.

 

“Welcome home” Thace retributed the whisper.

 

“Papa!” Keith cried under them, both his arms up in the air and his hands making a grabby motion.

 

“Hey little star,” Ulaz picked Keith up and lied on his back, “up you go.” He placed him on his chest again and Keith made himself comfortable, ready to drift into sleep again.

 

Thace dragged himself closer to them, resting his head on the crook of Ulaz's neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. Ulaz then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

 

“So our constellation is complete again” Thace whispered, watching the rise and fall of their baby's small back, sound asleep at the warmth of his Papa.

 

“The Constellation?” Ulaz asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

 

“The Big Star, the Small Star, and the Little Star. Our Constellation.”

 

Ulaz’s smile grew fondly.

  
“The Family Constellation.”


	7. When Galaxies Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When galaxies collide  
> Secrets once hidden glow into life  
> Connecting lives with an unbreakable thread  
> Colliding galaxies become one  
> Sewed together for the rest of the eternity.
> 
> Day 7 - Free Day/AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, final chapter.  
> Took me forever to finish this event but it was absolutely fun to write for these two. More to come! :3cc
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who read this entire work, left me comments or screams on the Tumblr tags, I love you.
> 
> Ofc I couldn't not include one of my favourite aus of all times in a Thulaz collection of fics __(:3  
> Enjoy!

It was too late into the night when the lab's door hissed open. Although quiet, the sound made the heart of the man sitting inside skip a beat. No one was supposed to be up at this time, (himself included). He, however, did not make any effort to see whoever had opened the door, shuffling with many sheets of paper.

 

“If you're not Kolivan you can go back to where you came from, I don't have time for you right now.” 

 

“Not even for a friend?”

 

Ulaz's ears perked up at the familiar voice. He took his glasses off, placing it on his messy desk, and lifted his head towards the sound.

 

“Thace?” 

 

The man was leaning on the doorstep with a smile on his face, watching him with gentle eyes. He stepped inside the lab and closed the door behind him, walking up to the bed beside Ulaz's small desk and sitting on its edge.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission.” Ulaz smiled back at him, turning on his chair to properly face the man.

“My team and I came back earlier tonight. I would have come visit you sooner but I was buried in paperwork.” Thace tilted his head to the side taking a look at the desk, “I guess you are too.”

 

Ulaz groaned and sighed deeply, “Things have been crazy over here. I do not have time to fill all the reports needed, but you know how Kolivan is.” He rolled his eyes and Thace chuckled.

 

“How are you, though? You must be tired. Did you get your physical check-in yet?” Ulaz took his attention back to Thace.

 

“I am, indeed. And, no. As I said I was buried in a mountain of paper. I did not have time for anything since we arrived.”

 

“You should sleep. Come here tomorrow at any time and I'll check you over.”

 

“Actually, can I ask you to check something for me right now?”

 

Ulaz's ears twitched and he straightened his back. “”Are you hurt? What happened?”

 

“It's nothing serious. One of the sentries hit me with the blaster—” 

 

Ulaz jumped from his chair with wide eyes and an open mouth, but Thace quickly continued, “The laser just grazed on me. But it's on my back, and I can't reach it. I thought maybe you could help me with it.”

 

“ _ 'Nothing serious’ _ ,” Ulaz repeated under his breath, walking from one side to another collecting tools, “For the stars, Thace! Take your clothes off, let me see this.”

 

The man did as he was told and took all of his upper armour off, adjusting himself properly on the bed. Ulaz walked around the bed and positioned himself behind Thace. He turned on the light hanging on top of the bed, taking a closer look at the wound.

 

“It's not deep as I feared, but it is a big burn. It's going to leave you a scar.” Ulaz concluded, sighing in relief.

 

“I told you it was not serious—”

 

“Don't you  _ dare _ .” 

 

Thace laughed but quickly his laughter turned into a groan as a cold liquid touched his wounded skin. Ulaz was careful and gentle, his fingers becoming totally weightless when he worked. After some minutes, Ulaz put the tools down and covered the wound with his hand, nearly touching it. His healing powers were not strong enough to instantly heal but they could bring some relief. 

 

“I cleaned it and patched you up but do come over every day so I can keep healing you.” Ulaz said, retreating his hands. “Do you have any other woun—”

 

Ulaz's eyes scanned through Thace's body when he saw it. Sitting on the man's right wrist there was the mark. The soulmates mark; a discoloured patch of fur in the shape of a constellation. And the mark extended to under the fur, a precise shape printed on their skin. Ulaz's heart skipped a bit at the sight of the so familiar shape.

 

“Not really, I think I'm good for now—” Thace turned his head to face Ulaz, but the man had walked around the bed, standing in front of him.

 

“Ulaz?”

 

“This” Ulaz gestured to his wrist shyly.

 

“Oh? My mark?” Thace lifted his arm so Ulaz could see it.

 

Ulaz's heart skipped several beats.

 

“Ulaz?” Thace called again to the man who seemed to be frozen in place.

 

Ulaz blinked a couple times and snapped out of his shocked state, gazing into Thace's eyes intently. He slowly took his left glove off, and lowered his own arm.

 

“Oh my—” Thace let out upon seeing the complementary mark on Ulaz's wrist. They exchanged some glances and quietly touched their wrists together, side by side.

 

The marks on their wrists glowed and connected, growing the missing part in each of them. The glow faded and revealed two identical marks in each of their wrists, yet still connected. A soulmate mark.

 

Silent grew in the room as neither of the men dared moving for some minutes. Their wrists still touched when Thace spoke up.

 

“Now, this explains a lot.”

 

“I think so,” Ulaz said, still not taking his eyes off their wrists, “but I don't understand how we never got to know of this before. We've known each other for half of our lives.”

 

“They were well hidden under our armour.”

 

“Or bandages.” Ulaz threw a look at Thace, who chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 

“My back injury didn't turn out to be so bad in the end.”

 

“ _ Don’t you dare _ —”

 

Thace laughed and interrupted him, “Perhaps it's the universe telling us something.”

 

Ulaz blinked, “Like what?”

 

“That maybe, we shouldn't be so afraid...” Thace averted his gaze and paused. “We're definitely connected after this. Maybe we should…”

 

“Try for something more?” Ulaz completed, making Thace's ears twitch and he look back at him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

The awkward silence filled the room again, until a light chuckle from Ulaz broke it. “My mother used to tell me that our soulmark is a constellation because no matter what happens, they stay strong. They stay together.”

 

“Do you think this can happen to us? Given our circumstances...” Thace whispered, looking for the Ulaz's eyes.

 

“There's only one way to find out.”

 

Ulaz took Thace's hand in his and leaned forward to touch their foreheads together. They closed their eyes and allowed themselves to bask in each other's presence for the first time in their lives. At first it was ecstatic, a wave of a million emotions crashing against their frantic hearts, as if two galaxies had collided with one another. Gradually they calmed down, their hearts finally finding the way to the other and picking up the same rhythm. It was calm. It embraced them both into a peaceful moment that belonged only to them. Because they now were one. One same galaxy sewed together after colliding for so many years. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ When galaxies collide _

_ Contrasting constellations are tangled together _

_ Stars that were galaxies apart _

_ Find their way to one another, becoming one. _

 

_ When galaxies collide _

_ Secrets are sewed onto the stars _

_ New constellations are formed from love and loyalty _

_ And new stars are born from the sewed constellations. _

 

_ When galaxies collide _

_ Secrets once hidden glow into life _

_ Connecting lives with an unbreakable thread _

_ Colliding galaxies become one _

_ Sewed together for the rest of the eternity. _


End file.
